A week of parenting
by imasmurf93
Summary: After the confusion of where Kuki had aquired a baby. The KND discover the 'joys of being a parent'.
1. Chapter 1

Wally, Abby, Hoagie and Nigel stood in the doorway, between the corridor to the bedrooms and the main room. They had just gathered together to walk into the kitchen for lunch but had all stopped wide eyed when they looked at the sofa. Kuki was sat of the sofa, babbling incoherently at a small figure wrapped in a blanket.

"You go Numbuh 4," Hoagie pushed him.

Wally shook his head and doubled back. "No!..Numbuh 1! You're the leader, you go to her."

"Exactly, I _am_ the leader and I say that Numbuh 5, as you're a girl, you should go and talk to her." Nigel replied.

Abby sighed and decided to be the mature one of the group. She took a breath and walked forward to her best friend. She glanced behind her to see the boys following her slowly.  
"Hey Numbuh 3." Abby smiled.

Kuki looked up and smiled. "Hi Numbuh 5!"

Abby smiled then bit her lip. "Uh girl...when you went to the hospital this morning, you _did_ only go for a blood test right?"

Kuki looked up at her in confusion. "...Yeah?"

"Okay...so the hospital knows that you took a baby?" Abby questioned.

Kuki looked up at her and smiled. "I didn't take a baby from the hospital!"

Abby sighed with relief. Then sat down next to her friend and stared at the small body in Kuki's arms.  
"Well, either you've got a very realistic doll or a baby there. Why have you got it?"

"Mr Sanders has gone on holiday." Kuki replied casually. "When I got back from the hospital I went to feed Mr Sanders kitties, like he asked me to do...this baby was on his doorstep with this note."

She held up a note. Abby took it, Wally, Hoagie and Nigel gathered around to read it:

_**Dear Keith,**_

_**I can't cope with him any more, I can hardly feed myself. This is your baby, He's 18 months old, I just hope you'll give him a better life than I could.**_

_**Anonymous**_

They all exchanged glances, then looked at Kuki, who was smiling at the little baby.  
She looked up and them and shrugged. "What? What was I supposed to do? Leave it on the doorstep? Take it in and leave it on the couch?"

As always, Hoagie broke the tense silence. "Phew, for a minute there I thought that Numbuh 4 hadn't told us something."

Nigel stifled a laugh, Abby glared at him, Kuki stared at him blankly, Wally stared at him in confusion. He then understood Hoagie's joke.  
"Hey!"

Kuki looked back down at the baby. "What do you think I should call him?"

"Numbuh 3, I'm not sure it's your responsibility to name it." Nigel stated.

Kuki shrugged. "But Mr Sanders isn't back for another week, he can't go that long without a name!"

"I still don't think..." Nigel started.

"I like the name Ross." Hoagie interrupted.

"No, Ross is too...geeky." Kuki replied.

"Didn't it give a name?" Abby asked, re-reading the letter.

Kuki shook her head.  
Nigel slapped his forehead.  
"I'm going to my room!"

He walked out as Hoagie and Abby leant in to see the baby and goo over the baby.  
Wally frowned and leant against the back of the couch, staring away from the baby.

"I like Justin." Kuki smiled.

Abby shook her head. "Girl, please don't name him after that stupid singer that you're obsessed with."

Hoagie chuckled. "Yeah, he'd have a chance of growing up with a voice higher than any of his girlfriend's. What about Troy?"

Kuki shook her head. "I'm not naming him after a historical place or a Ken doll wannabe. From High school musical." She looked down at the baby. "I like Tyson."

Abby smiled. "That's cute."

Hoagie nodded. "Cool, can I hold him?"

Kuki handed the baby to Hoagie. Hoagie smiled and bounced the baby up and down. "He's so cute!"

Kuki turned around. "Numbuh 4, don't you want to see him."

Wally scrunched his nose and began to storm out. "I've got better things to do than stand around by some cruddy baby!"

Kuki watched him walk away and sighed. Abby placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll chill out soon. Don't worry about it girl."

Kuki nodded and smiled, looking down at the baby.  
Nigel came walking back in.  
"Look team, this isn't going to affect our job is it? It was bad enough when you were looking after a baby skunk!"

"Come on Numbuh 1, we handled that fine." Hoagie informed Nigel.

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, It can't be much harder than taking care of Bradley."

Nigel shook his head. "Guys, this isn't a baby skunk! This is a _human baby_. They need more care, attention, love...It's extremely hard work having a baby, why do you think adults have them and not kids?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Thanks very much to the flamer who didn't sign in so I couldn't reply to your 'constructive critisism'. Really appreciate it.**

**Anyway, thanks to all the other reviewers :-)**

**Day 1: Lack of sleep**

That night, the kids decided to watch a movie. They sat down together watching the screen all jumped as an ear piercing wail filled the room.

Wally groaned. "Numbuh 3! Can you shut that baby up! It was just getting good!"

Kuki glared at him. "He's a baby Wally! Babies cry!"  
She held Tyson close, whispering softly in Tyson's ear. "Shh, quiet down baby...shh."

Wally faced the screen but secretly watched her, he gave a sigh. She'd always been gentle and sweet, to everyone. If anyone could calm a baby, she could.  
Tyson mumbled and quietened down a little, murmuring and grumbling quietly. Refusing to settle.  
Kuki stood up and took Tyson behind the couch, near the doorway. She held Tyson upright, holding his bottom by her waist and his head rested against her shoulder, she had her cheek against his head.

"Shh, shh, shhh, it's okay." She whispered.

Wally's head slowly turned so that he could get a better view. He stared at her, a smile slowly spreading on his face. She was so...comforting.

Tyson soon fell asleep and Kuki disappeared to place him in Bradley's old baby seat.

Hoagie burst out laughing. Wally jumped and looked at him questioningly.  
"What?"

Hoagie grinned. "You missed the good part 'cause you were too busy making goo goo eyes at Numbuh 3."

"No I wasn't!" Wally exclaimed. "I saw the whole thing."

Abby smirked. "Oh really? What just happened?"

Wally shrugged, glancing at the screen and guessing what had happened.  
"They're learning a new song for music class."

Abby and Hoagie laughed.  
"Nowhere near buddy." Hoagie chortled. "That guys just realised how musical the kids are and now he's trying to get them to form a band for him."

Wally frowned and crossed his arms. "I...fell asleep..that's why I don't remember."

"Riiight. Anyway, Numbuh 5's way too overtired. Numbuh 5's going to bed." Abby replied.

Hoagie nodded. "Me too."

The two walked out. Kuki came back in. She smiled and sat down on the floor in front of the couch.  
"He's asleep. Where'd everyone go?"

"Bed." Nigel replied with a yawn. "I'm going to follow them. Goodnight."

"Night." Kuki smiled. She looked up at Wally and smiled, pulling herself from the floor onto the couch next to him.  
She took a second to bring her legs up and sit Indian style. She then looked at the TV screen.  
"What have I missed."

Wally watched the screen blankly and shrugged. "Dunno, I missed it 'cause...I went to get a drink."

"Oh." Kuki sighed. Blinking at the screen. "I'd better go to bed anyway."  
She stood up and walked out. It wasn't too long before Wally switched off the TV and made his way to bed.

He buried his head in his pillow and took a breath. Relaxing and beginning to doze off. He suddenly jumped as he heard the screeching sound of Tyson's wail.  
He frowned and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to muffle the sound.  
"Shut it up!" He grumbled.

…

The other kids were doing the same. Abby groaned as she plugged in her ear phones, flicking her music to full blast.  
Hoagie scrunched his face and stuck his fingers in his ears. Growling as he wished he would soon go deaf from the babies screeching, just to drown out the sound.  
After tolerating the bawling for twenty minutes Nigel snarled as he sat up, storming into Kuki's room.  
Kuki on the other hand (being a very heavy sleeper) hadn't been phased by Tyson's crying and was out cold, happily dozing, tucked up in her bed.

"Numbuh 3!" Nigel said through gritted teeth. "Numbuh 3! NUMBUH 3!"

...nothing.  
Nigel squinted his eyes and shook her by the shoulders.

...nothing.  
Nigel stormed out of the room and came back with a cup full of cold water. Throwing it over her.  
Kuki mumbled and pulled her blanket over her head.

Giving up, he walked over to Tyson.  
"Hey! Shh!" He hissed. "Be quiet!"

He frowned and loosened the straps of the babies chair. He gently grabbed Tyson's arms and picked him up cautiously. Unknowing if he was holding him right or not.  
He tried moving him up and down, then side to side...it didn't work.  
"What's wrong with you?" Nigel grumbled.

Abby then appeared in the doorway. "What is goin' on in here? It sounds like a massacre!"

"I don't know what's wrong with it!" Nigel hissed, now becoming stressed. "Numbuh 5, you can make babies sleep. Sing him that lullaby."

Abby sighed. "It's too late."  
Nigel forced the baby into Abby's arms. "Just do it Numbuh 5! For all of our sake!"

Abby looked at Tyson and slowly rocked him.  
"One, two, three, four, hush, shush, shh, snore." She sang. Then sighed as the baby continued to scream. "Numbuh 5 don't think this baby likes her much. Come to think of it, right now Numbuh 5 ain't too fond of dis baby."

"I can't take it any more!" Wally exclaimed as he and Hoagie came in. "Why hasn't it quietened down?"

"We can't make it stop and Numbuh 3 won't wake up." Nigel groaned.

Wally looked over at Kuki. He walked over to her bed and grabbed hold of Kuki's rainbow monkey. Pulling it firmly. He soon got it out of her grip and held it away from her bed. Kuki muttered in her sleep. Fumbling around for her rainbow monkey. She whined in her sleep, then her eyelids flickered and her head raised as she looked for her toy.

"Numbuh 3?" Nigel snarled.

Kuki blinked sleepily. "Hmm?"

"The babies crying!" Nigel pointed out.

"Oh?" Kuki yawned.

Nigel glared at her. "You brought it here so _you _stop it and _we_ can sleep!"

Abby handed Tyson to Kuki, who dreamily bobbed him up and down while shushing in his ear. Tyson soon fell asleep and the rest of the team went back to bed.

Around two hours later there came a loud unanimous groan as Tyson began to scream again.  
Nigel's voice was then heard from down the hall. "NUMBUH 3!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2: Nappies and Fussy Eating**

It was 10am, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel and Wally were sat around the table munching various forms of breakfast. Kuki walked in, they all looked up at her.  
She was still in her pyjamas, her hair messy. Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark rings around them. She held a gargling Tyson in her arms.  
Abby chuckled. "Not had a good nights sleep huh girl?"

Kuki groaned as she came in to sit down. "No, I couldn't go to sleep 'cause every time I'd put Tyson to sleep he'd wake up half hour later. If I fell asleep between that I wouldn't wake back up again and Numbuh 1 came in and got really cranky."

Nigel crossed his arms. "I was cranky because I warned you it would be hard work but you wouldn't listen. Maybe now you've learnt having a baby isn't all fun and you'll take it to where it should be and not keep it in the treehouse."  
With that Nigel walked out to go to the transmitter and try and get a mission.

Kuki glared at him as he walked out. Tyson began to scream again.  
Kuki sighed.  
"What's wrong now?" She whined.

"Here girl, have something to eat." Abby told Kuki, placing a plate of buttered toast and blackberry jam in front of her.

Kuki picked up a slice and began to nibble at it as she tried to comfort the toddler. Tyson muttered and snatched the food from her. Putting to his lips. He then spat it out and threw it to the floor, having an even bigger tantrum.  
Kuki gasped. "He must be hungry."

"Well what can we give him?" Abby asked.

Kuki held another slice of toast near Tyson, he stuck out his tongue and screamed louder.  
"He doesn't want toast."

Wally slammed his cereal bowl on the table.  
"Will you hurry up and figure it out? I can't even think here!"

Hoagie snorted. "You mean you can do it usually?"  
Wally snarled at him. Standing up, putting his bowl in the sink and walking out to watch TV.

"What can you give a baby?" Abby asked, searching through the cupboards.

Hoagie snapped his fingers. "I know!"  
He got up and rushed to where Abby was, taking out a packet of milky ways.

Abby smacked him across the head. "You can't give him dat for breakfast fool!"

"Well if it's shut him up or give him this I'd go with the second option." Hoagie stated, handing Tyson the chocolate. "Let's just give it a try."

Tyson placed it in his mouth, then mumbled contently as he sucked it.

"See?" Hoagie beamed triumphantly. Abby rolled her eyes.

"He can't just keep eating them though!" She said to Kuki.

Kuki nodded. "I'd better go to the store and find out what I need to get."  
She stood up. Taking Tyson out of the room.

Wally sat watching his favourite morning cartoons when he heard Kuki behind him he looked up.  
"Waaaally?" Kuki beamed.

"No!" Wally glared.

Kuki pouted. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask you."

Wally sighed. "No, but I know that I don't want to do it."

"Can you please hold Tyson while I get ready to go to the store?" Kuki asked.

Wally turned and looked at her. "...NO!"

"Pleaaase!" Kuki pleaded. "All you have to do it have him sit with you. I can't take him to the store."

Wally shook his head. Nigel came in.  
"Numbuh 3, aren't you taking that baby home?" Nigel asked.

Kuki shook her head. "I can deal with late nights. I can get Numbuh 2 to invent something to wake me up when he cries or something."

Nigel sighed. "Numbuh 3! You're wasting all of our time with that ridiculous baby! You can't handle it!"

Kuki said nothing, she just looked down at the floor.  
Wally looked up at her and bit his lip, man, Numbuh 1 was sure giving Kuki a hard time about the baby.

"What are you doing with it now?" Nigel demanded.

Kuki shrugged. "Well...I was just..."

Wally spun around to face Nigel. "I was just gonna sit with it while Numbuh 3 went to the store for it."

Kuki looked at Wally, who gave her a small smile.

Nigel pushed up his glasses and sighed. "Why is everyone getting so chocked up about the baby?"  
He stormed into the kitchen.

"Thanks Wally. I'm just going to get ready, I'll be as quick as I can." Kuki smiled, placing Tyson onto Wally's lap and disappearing to her room.

Wally looked down at the small child who was staring back up at him.  
He frowned. "What're you looking at?"

The toddler knitted his eyebrows at Wally and stuck out his tongue. Wally raised an eyebrow and grinned. He scrunched up his face to one side. Tyson copied him.  
Wally chuckled. "Hehe, you're kind of like my little brother."

He ruffled Tyson's hair, Tyson glared at him and screamed aiming a punch at Wally's chest.  
"Hey!" Wally laughed, he picked the child up t restrain him and look at his face. Tyson glared at him again and once again stuck his tongue out at Wally.

Wally just smiled. "Yep, you're just like my little brother."

Tyson's facial expression softened as he stared at Wally inquisitively. Wally ruffled the toddlers hair, causing him to pout back at him. Wally grinned.  
Then a waft of an unpleasant smell made Wally sniff and scrunch his nose. He glanced around and looked for the source of the smell. His glance then turned to look at Tyson who stared back up at him. Wally leant forward and sniffed near him, leaning back immediately and picking him up from his lap.

"Pee yew!" He scoffed, holding Tyson at arms length, making him grumble and squirm.

Kuki walked in. "Okay, Numbuh 4, I'm just going right now, thanks so much for looking after him."

"Forget that! He stinks!" Wally told her.

Kuki walked over and took his from Wally's arms. "Uh oh, looks like I'd better get diapers too."  
Wally stared at her as she placed him on the floor. "Hey Tyson, want to watch a movie?"

She placed Tyson onto the couch next to Wally, then disappeared and came back with a DVD. Crouching in front of the TV she pushed the DVD into the player. The theme of rainbow monkeys came on, Wally was about to complain but was distracted by Tyson suddenly wailing loudly.

"What? What's wrong?" Kuki asked, putting on a baby voice.

Wally smirked and turned off the TV, Tyson began to babble happily. Wally chortled.  
"He doesn't like the rainbow dorkies either."

Kuki frowned. "Sure he does, maybe it's just his diaper getting uncomfortable."  
Wally switched the television back on, Tyson looked at it and began to cry. Wally turned it off again and Tyson calmed down. Kuki sighed and took out the DVD, walking out and coming back with another. She placed it in.

"Neat! Toy Story 3!" Wally exclaimed. Sitting up and staring at the screen. Tyson looked up at Wally and back at the screen. He smiled and gave a belly laugh of excitement and stared at the screen happily.  
Kuki looked at the two of them as she walked to the door. She gave a smile and walked out.  
"Boys." She muttered to herself as she made her way to the mall.

…

Looking for food and diapers wasn't easy. There was so many different brands and sizes. Kuki picked up a packet of diapers and bit her lip, trying to decide why they were different to the packet next to them other than the colour of the packet.

"Are you okay dear?" A shelf stocking woman smiled at her kindly. "Are you helping your mother out shopping?"

Kuki shook her head. "No, this is for my baby."

The woman blinked behind her black, thick rimmed glasses. She put a hand on her newly permed, copper hair. "Really?...oh, that's nice...how old are you?"

"12 and a ½." Kuki replied thoughtlessly, attempting to read the packaging to see the difference between the two packs of nappies.

The woman scoffed and tutted. "Who may I ask is the father?"

Kuki put a packet back and looked at the shelves. "My neighbour, Mr. Sanders."

"Well, how old is he?" The woman gasped.

Kuki shrugged. "Um, I don't know...35?...what nappy would be good for an 18 month old baby?"

"You poor thing. You're too innocent." The woman gave a sighed then walked over. "Well stay away from any mommyandbaba brands, they're the worst for babies and can give then all kinds of rashes, allergies, what not...the best is most likely the softskins brand, only they don't have many in a packet and are very expensive. Did the father give you any money for products."

Kuki shook her head. "No, he doesn't know about it yet."

The woman stared. "Has your mother been looking after the baby for this long then."

Kuki looked up at the woman and then understood what she was thinking.  
"Oh! I'm not the mom...I'm just sort of...looking after the baby until my neighbour gets back, the mom just left him on the doorstep."

The woman looked confused but nodded, understanding all that she needed to.  
"Okay, well the best diaper would probably be this...its soft, durable and comfy."

Kuki nodded as she took the packet from the woman and another one from the shelf. "Now, I need food...can you help me?"

The woman smiled and nodded.

…

Wally laughed at the film and looked down at Tyson who was laughing along with him, staring up at him.  
"You know, you ain't so bad when you're not screaming the place down." He grinned, ruffling the child's hair. Tyson chuckled and looked back at the movie.

The door opened and Kuki walked in. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, placing the bags onto the table.  
"Okay, I'd better change you." Kuki smiled, picking up Tyson.

Tyson began to scream, gripping onto Wally's hoodie. Wally tried to get him off but Tyson held on tight.  
"Looks like he wants you to come too." Kuki sighed.

Wally shook his head. "No way am I going in to watch a baby have his nappy changed."

Tyson screamed louder.  
Wally sighed. "Fine."

Kuki smiled and gave a giggle. Wally stared at her. "What?"  
She shook her head. "Nothing, come on Tyson."

Wally followed Kuki into the bathroom, where she lay Tyson on the counter and sighed.  
"How do I do this?"

Wally moved her aside and opened the diaper, taking it off the toddler with ease. Kuki stared in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Wally blushed. "My mom made me do Joey's when he was this age."

Kuki smiled. Then gasped as a stream of liquid rushed up into Kuki's face. She burst out laughing as Wally snarled and wiped the pee from his face. He sighed and continued to do Tyson's diaper. When he finished Tyson giggled.  
Kuki picked him up and they walked into the TV room, Kuki placed Tyson on the floor and walked into the kitchen where she fumbled through the bag. She pulled out a cuddly monkey toy, it was a pastel yellow colour holding a plastic ring.

"I got this for you." Kuki smiled, crouching down to Tyson's level and holding the monkey in front of him.  
Tyson beamed and took the monkey, holding it close. He looked up at Kuki and gave a yawn.  
Kuki smiled and picked him up, walking to her room to put Tyson to bed.  
She came back and walked into the kitchen. Wally switched on the television and sighed, watching more of Toy Story 3. Kuki appeared next to him and smiled, holding something in front of him.

"Marshmallow fudge?" Wally asked, taking the chocolate from her. "Thanks."

"Thanks for watching him...it was really sweet." She smiled. Wally blushed and took a bite of the chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was going to update yesterday, blame my music teacher. He gave me homework due in tomorrow, I spend half of yesterday evening and have just finished. I used to love music now hate it with a passion.  
Anyway, away with my life stories, on with the story. Thanks for reviewing guys :-)******

Day 3: Slamming doors

"That cruddy baby kept me awake again!" Wally groaned groggily.

Abby leaned back on the couch. "Numbuh 5 only got like two hours sleep."

"Me too." Hoagie sighed.

"Something has to be done about this, we can't be members of the KND and full working parents." Nigel complained.

Abby squinted her eyes at him. "You haven't done anything! It's Numbuh 3 who's been doing all the work. Numbuh 5 says we can get over it."

Kuki mumbled as she brought Tyson into the kitchen. Her eyes were half closed and red.

"You look tired girl." Abby gave a small smile.

Kuki muttered. Sitting Tyson in Bradley's baby chair on the table. She then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some baby food from the cupboard. Opening the packet she sat down and began to spoon feed the child.

"How much longer is it until your neighbour gets back Numbuh 3?" Hoagie asked.

Kuki gave a yawn as she thought. "um, 4 days."

Nigel gave an irritated growl. "Numbuh 3, you're barely awake! If we have a mission today how are you going to be..."

A flashing light on the ceiling and the drill of an alarm made them all charge to the transmission screen. Kuki hung back to pick up Tyson, then power walked to join them.

"...So King Sandy's trying to 'invade' a part of the beach a few miles from his beach house. We need you guys to get down there and stop him as soon as possible." The chubby boy with the colander on his head informed them.

Nigel nodded. "We'll go right away Numbuh 65.5."

The screen went off and Nigel turned around.  
"Well, you heard him team. To the C.O.O.L.B.U.S."

The kids cheered and ran to their transport. They sat chattering excitedly and prepared to go, until Numbuh four pointed out one thing.  
"Hey. We haven't got Numbuh 3!"

The kids glanced around, sure enough, Kuki wasn't aboard.

Nigel sighed. "Numbuh 4, will you go and get her? I'm at the end of my tether with this."

Wally hopped out of his chair, just as he reached the door of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Kuki appeared with Tyson in one arm and dragging a huge gym bag with the other.

"Where have you been Numbuh 3?" Nigel snapped.

Kuki shrugged, strapping Tyson into the baby chair.  
"I just had a little packing to do...I packed my swim suit and Tyson's swim suit and spare diapers, and Tyson's food and..."

Nigel groaned. "Let's just go Numbuh 2, before she realises she's forgotten something."

They sped off and soon arrived at the beach.  
When they landed, they soon found Sandy marching his cousins down the beach.  
"Sandy!" Nigel yelled. "Get back onto your own territory!"

"Oh not you guys again! This isn't your battle!" Sandy yelled.

Nigel and the team formed a barrier on the sand. Nigel frowned. "We're making it our battle! This beach doesn't only belong to you!"

"Knights! Attack!" Sandy screamed.

His four knights ran towards the five kids. Kuki gasped and placed Tyson on the ground behind her.  
"Here you go Tyson, play here while I fight the nasty bad guys." She gooed.

"Numbuh 3!" Nigel shouted dodging the swing of a knights spade as he glared in Kuki's direction.

Kuki sighed and handed Tyson a bucket full of sand toys.  
"I'll be right back." She smiled.

"Hey! Nice to know you've brought something useful!" Wally said as he ran over to them, snatching a spade from Tyson's hand. Tyson sniffled and began to throw a tantrum.

"Wally!" Kuki scolded.

Abby copied Wally, grabbing a mini rake. "Great idea Numbuh 4!"

"Numbuh 5!" Kuki squeaked.

"Sorry Numbuh 3!" Hoagie said, running past and grabbing another spade as the knight ran after him.

Kuki frowned and knelt down next to Tyson. "There there, it's okay...they'll give them back..."

"Numbuh 3! Will you stop fussing over the baby and help us out!" Nigel screamed, grabbing the bucket and swinging it across the knights head.

Kuki rolled her eyes.  
"Well, milady!" Sandy smirked, appearing next to her.

Kuki glared up at him and stood up. "Sandy!"

"Is the fair lady babysitting on her mission?" Sandy mused.

"Go away Sandy!" Kuki gritted her teeth.

"I only want to see him." Sandy smirked, reaching to pick Tyson up.

Kuki pushed him away. Sandy glared at her and pushed her back. Kuki went red with rage and dived at him. She knocked him to the ground and the two wrestled on the floor.  
Sandy chuckled to himself. "Well this is far from ladylike."

"How would you know you stupid...pretend...king!" Kuki grunted as they rolled around on the floor.

Sandy flipped her over and growled. "The king does not pretend!"  
He pushed her aside and ran towards Tyson. Kuki shouted but Sandy continued to run.  
He bent down to pick up Tyson but was met by a fist in his face. Sandy fell back, he held his jaw and stared in front of him. Wally had gotten to Tyson first and was now stood in front of him with his spade pointed in Sandy's direction.  
Tyson was wailing in fright. Kuki got up and scampered behind Wally. Scooping Tyson up and holding him close to comfort him.

"Back off Princey!" Wally spat.

Sandy glared at him and looked back to see that his knights had retreated. The KND were now beginning to gather around and get ready to gang up on him.

Sandy stared back at Wally with eyes of stone. "You win this time knave!"  
With that, Sandy ran off after his cousins.

The team silently began to walk to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, this had not been an easy mission.  
Kuki glared at Wally as she stormed past him.

"Oh your welcome." Wally muttered.

Kuki spun around and glared daggers at Wally.  
"What? Am I supposed to thank you?" She squabbled. "If you hadn't have taken Tyson's spades then I wouldn't have had to look after Tyson instead of fight!"

Wally tutted and shrugged. He followed her as she stormed towards the transport.  
"Hey, if I hadn't have used the spade then Sandy would have taken that stupid baby cause I'd be too busy fighting with the knights...!"

Kuki ignored him and climbed aboard the bus silently. Strapping Tyson in and blanking Wally out as he lectured her.

"You did slow us down bringing the baby Numbuh 3!" Nigel scolded.

Kuki sat with a frown as she listened to Wally and Nigel on her tail. A tear slowly came to her eyes.

"That's enough!" Abby yelled as they landed at the treehouse.

The door opened and Kuki leapt up, grabbing Tyson's chair and rushed out. The others followed her slowly.  
"Well Numbuh 5 hopes your proud of yourselves!" Abby snapped at Wally and Nigel. "That girl is trying her best to please you and take care of that kid at the same time. If you guys helped out a little more then she'd be able to do what you want Numbuh 1!"

Nigel ignored her, he was too proud to be sorry. Slowly, he went to his room.  
Abby sighed and collapsed on the couch. She looked up at Wally.

"Numbuh 5 knows you're trying to be nice Numbuh 4. But don't be that hot headed with numbuh 3. You don't know how much she wants your help." She said.

Wally sighed and walked into the corridor. He walked past Kuki's room. Hearing a sob he stared in and saw Kuki sat on her bed. Tyson was sat in his chair next to her. Kuki sat sobbing as she waved Tyson's toy in front of him.

"Come on Tyson, I'm tired...you need to sleep." Kuki muttered. "You don't know how hard it is taking care of you and following Numbuh 1's orders at the same time."

Wally rested against the wall and sighed. Man...now he felt bad.  
He walked in.

"...Hey." he said quietly.

Kuki looked up and then back at Tyson.  
Wally sat down next to her.

"...Sorry." He muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't have grabbed the kids spade."

Kuki sighed and looked up at Wally. Giving a small smile.  
"Me too, thanks for saving Tyson. I should have said thanks then."

Wally smiled. He gave a sigh and looked down at Tyson.  
"Hey buddy!" He grinned. "Aren't you tired yet? Want to play earthquakes?"

Kuki raised an eyebrow.  
Wally grabbed the edges of Tyson's chair and shook it rapidly. Kuki gasped and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Wally chuckled. "Look at him, he loves it."

Kuki looked down at Tyson, who was giving the loudest belly laugh, looking back up at Wally, as if waiting for more. Kuki gave a smile and let go of Wally's arm.  
Wally did it again and Tyson chuckled rapidly.  
Kuki beamed and rested her head on the wall behind her. Resting her eyes.  
Wally slowly slowed down so was soon rocking Tyson gently. It worked, Tyson was fell asleep in no time.

Wally chuckled. "It worked, I always used to do that to Joey..."  
He looked up to see Kuki fast asleep. Wally gave a smile and stood up, he reached out and gently pulled Kuki so that she was moved from her sitting position to lying down on her bed. Wally then manoeuvred the blanket so that it was over her.

He then heard crying.  
"Come on little guy. Let Numbuh 3 sleep tonight." He said quietly. Picking up Tyson's chair and taking it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**As it's valentine's day, I'll put up a nice fluffy one for you :-)**

**Day 4: The heart stop when they go missing**

The bright sunshine passing through Kuki's curtain woke her up. She blinked a couple of times before sitting up and stretching her arms in the air. She then rubbed her eyes before a thought came to her.

_'I guess Tyson slept through last night, The zapper didn't go off.'_ She thought. Looking at the clock on her table she sighed.

"7:00am, I'm surprised he hasn't woken me up yet." Kuki yawned. She looked over to where Tyson's baby seat always sat...to see that it wasn't there.

"Tyson..." Kuki said quietly, looking around the room. As his lack of presence dawned on her she began to panic. "Tyson!...Tyson!...Where is he!"

She leapt out of bed and ran out of her room. Down the corridor and into the main room. She was about to call alarm before she heard the fuzzing sound of a TV screen. Kuki looked over the couch to see Wally sat with his head against the arm rest, Tyson was curled up against his chest. Both were fast asleep.  
Kuki smiled and walked out, coming back with her blanket. She carefully placed it over the two and went to the television. Noticing that the DVD player was switched on she pressed the open button and took the disk.

"Toy story 3." She chuckled.

Kuki turned off the television. Then walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

Wally awoke to a great smell. He opened his eyes to see a bacon and sausage sandwich before him.

"Chilli and relish, just how you like it." Kuki smiled.

Wally looked up at her and smiled as he sat up. He took the place thankfully and began to scoff at it.  
Kuki sat down next to him, looking at Tyson, who was still fast asleep.

"Did you take care of Tyson all night?" She asked.

Wally gulped his mouthful of food and nodded. "man that kid can cry for hours."

Kuki giggled and nodded. "It's weird that he's sleeping in."

Wally scoffed. "Na, he only went to sleep about half hour into minutes into Toy Story. He's asleep 'cause he's been awake all night...I don't know how you do it."

Kuki shrugged. "What can I say? I'm awesome."

Wally smiled as he chewed his sandwich and looked up at her. He swallowed it and grinned. "Yeah."

Kuki glanced up at him and smiled. She quickly and discreetly scanned from his eyes to his lips as he slowly began to lean forward. Kuki looked back to meet eyes with him and once again looked at his lips. She stifled a laugh and looked away.

Wally looked hurt for a moment. "What?"

"You've got a sticky moustache." Kuki chuckled. 

Wally blushed and wiped the sauce from his mouth. He then put the empty plate down on the floor, then sat staring into space.  
Kuki began to laugh again.

"What now?" He asked.

Kuki shook her head. "Nothing."

"What is it?" He asked, Kuki's laughter now becoming contagious.

"I said nothing." Kuki continued to chuckle.

"Tell me!" Wally dived at her.

Kuki screamed as she wailed with laughter. Wally pinned her down as he too laughed with her.  
They stared at one another.

"What were you laughing at?" Wally asked.

Kuki smiled, looking up at Wally. "I think you've fallen in love..."

Blood rushed to Wally's face. "...WHAT? Course I haven't!"

Kuki gave a knowing look.

"I haven't!" Wally whined.

"You have..." Kuki giggled. "You were just staring at Tyson like you were scared that he'd get up and disappear."

Wally stopped and gave a blush.  
"...well...he reminds me of Joey."

Kuki smiled. "Aww that's so sweet."

Wally gave another blushed as he stared down at her.  
The clearing of a throat made the pair look towards the doorway and jumped up when they saw Hoagie.

"...I could smell bacon..." Hoagie stated awkwardly.

"Oh." Kuki blushed, "On the stove."

Hoagie licked his lips. "Great, thanks."  
Hoagie then disappeared into the kitchen.

Kuki looked at Wally with embarrassment. "Could you, watch Tyson while I take a shower."

"Sure." Wally replied, avoiding eye contact.

Kuki walked out. Wally turned to look at her. He heard a chuckle and sighed, turning and preparing himself for Hoagie's taunts.

"Ooh, so close there pal." Hoagie smiled as he walked in. A huge bacon baguette in his hands. "Sorry I interrupted you."

Wally ignored him.  
Hoagie just chuckled.

"Watch the kid. I'm going to lie down." Wally said with a yawn as he stood up and walked out.

…

Kuki felt so refreshed after her shower. She brushed her teeth, did her hair and got dressed. She then walked out back into the main room. It was empty. She heard Hoagie fumbling around in the kitchen and went in.

"Numbuh 2?" She said with confusion.

"Hmm?" Hoagie replied.

Kuki looked around the room. "Where's Wally?"

"He went to his room to lie down." Hoagie replied.

"Did he take Tyson with him?"

"No, Tyson's in the other room, I was watching him but just came to get a snack." Hoagie shrugged.

Kuki walked back into the main room.  
"Numbuh 2?" She called.

"What?" Hoagie called back, now growing irritated.

"He's not here!"

…

"Wally!...Wally!"

The blonde boy looked up to see a smiling Kuki, she was wearing a long, flowing white dress and ballet shoes. Her hair tied into a neat bun. Glitter highlighted her beautiful face.

Wally beamed up at her.  
She was swinging on an ivy vine as she stared at him.  
Jumping off, she dived into his arms making the two of them fall back. They laughed together and leaned in towards each other, their lips meeting as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Wally?"

"What?" He asked with a smile. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back in bliss.

"Wally?"

"What?" HE asked, opening his eyes and looking at Kuki. She was staring at him smiling.

"Wally!" Kuki's voice was heard but her lips didn't move.

Wally stared in confusion.

"WALLY! Wake up!" Kuki's voice startled Wally into shooting his eyes open and come back to reality. He saw Kuki's terrified face in front of him. Tears welling up and close to streaming from her eyes.

"Numbuh 3...what's wrong?" He muttered. Squinting his eyes due to the light.

"I can't find Tyson!" Kuki began to sob with worry. "I've looked everywhere."

Wally widened his eyes and sat up. Grabbing his hoodie and pulling it over his head.  
"Come on!"

Kuki followed him as the two made their way towards the door.

"You sure he's not in the tree house?" Wally asked.

Kuki nodded. "Me and Numbuh 2 have looked everywhere."

"Let's check the streets!" Wally said, opening the front door and beginning to walk out.

"Where are you two going?" Nigel demanded.

"Great." Wally muttered.

Nigel stared at the two. "Have you forgotten that we need to be in moonbase in an hour!"

Kuki glanced at Wally with worry and fear.  
"Numbuh 1, we can't." Wally reasoned. "The kids gone missing."

"You've lost the baby!" Nigel exclaimed, glaring at Kuki.

Wally stood in front of her. "Numbuh 1 it was my fault, I said I'd watch him and..."

"No, it was me, I took over for Numbuh 4 then...went to make a sandwich." Hoagie sighed.

Nigel looked at the three. "Well we'd better not stand around arguing about whose fault it is! Let's get out and look for the baby. Numbuh 2, make sure Numbuh 5's ready while we do a full search around the tree house."

They searched the tree house inside and out. Tyson was nowhere to be found.  
They then went out and searched the whole neighbourhood, knocking on doors, searching through parks and playgrounds.  
After a full day of searching they had to give up out of exhaustion. The kids had to physically drag Kuki home.

"We'll start our search again tomorrow." Nigel promised. Walking into his room sleepily. 

The other kids followed and all went into their rooms.

Wally lay in his ring with his head in his pillow. He was shirtless with just a pair of Pyjama bottoms. He couldn't sleep.  
The creak of his door made him sit up.

"Wally?" He heard the squeak of Kuki's voice.

"Numbuh 3, are you alright?" Wally asked.

Kuki walked in timidly and shook her head. "I'm so worried about Tyson...What if he's all alone...or what if he's _not_ alone!"

Wally looked at her sympathetically. Kuki crawled up onto the ring and put her arms around Wally. Normally, he'd push her off, but right now...Kuki needed him. He put his arms around her and rested his head on her. 

Wally lay back into his pillow, Kuki went back with him.

"Don't worry Numbuh 3, we'll find him." Wally whispered.

Kuki placed her head on Wally's bare shoulder. Sniffing gently.  
"I hope he's okay."

Wally smiled. "He's a tough little kid. He'll be fine."

"Yeah...he's kind of like you." Kuki gave a yawn, closing her eyes and beginning to relax.

Wally gave a small smile about her. He hoped that Tyson was okay. He was just saying that to make Kuki fell better...maybe she was right, Tyson was kind of like him, so he'd be fine...yeah...Wally made himself believe that in order to get some sleep. They were going to go out and search for Tyson tomorrow and find him straight away at some toy store lay on a giant buzz and woody pillow.  
Or he'd be lay under Kuki's bed where no-one could have seen him.

Wally soon fell into a dream of them finding Tyson in the most obvious place, getting a scolding from Nigel and then making out with his all time crush, Kuki. He awoke in the middle of the night, realising none of it was reality.  
Kuki was lay next to him, he lay down and faced her, brushing a hair out of her face.

"Tyson." She whimpered.

Wally sighed sadly. Placing a hand on her face. "He'll be fine Kooks...I hope..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Can't sleep, my evil friend sent me a link of the human centipede trailer telling me that it was amazing and that I had to watch it. As always, I fell for it, and now I feel so sick I can't settle...Yes, my friends are vile to me, another one also made me watch 2 girls 1 cup, 1 nun 1 priest and 1 man 1 jar...honestly people don't watch them if you want to live a life not mentally scarred.**

The next morning Wally woke up to find Kuki lay so close to him that their sides were touching. Blushing madly, he sat up and moved over.  
The fast movement obviously woke Kuki up as her eyes flickered and opened. She looked up at Wally. She took a moment to remember why she was sleeping next to Wally. Her confused expression turned into a frown as she remembered the past 24 hours.

She slipped from the wrestling ring and walked out. Wally guessed that she'd gone to her room to get changed.

Wally leaped up when he heard his name being yelled frantically. He and the other team mates ran into Kuki's room where she was sat on her bed, a piece of paper held in her hand.

"They've got Tyson." Kuki whispered.

Nigel stepped forward. "Who has Numbuh 3?"

Kuki looked up and held out the piece of paper. Nigel took it and read it aloud.

"To the fair princess, if you want to see the little knave again, you'll have to come and get him...from my castle. Guess who."

Wally growled. "I'm gonna shove that bucket on his head right up his..."

"Numbuh 4!" Nigel scolded. "Well, who wants to go on a trip to the beach?"

The team sprung into gear and got changed into their swimwear. They then jumped onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. They soon landed on Sandy's beach and at the drawbridge of his castle.

"Sandy!" Kuki called. "I want Tyson back now!"

"I don't think so fair maiden!" Sandy shouted back, as he appeared at the top of the castle. He held Tyson in his arms who was screaming and wriggling. Sandy had dressed him in a small pair of trunks with a bucket on his head.

"I think I'll like this young knave as a servant. I can teach him to behave a little better." Sandy stated.

Kuki grew angry. Flames appeared in her eyes as she glared up at him.  
"SANDY! Give me my baby back now!" She screeched.

Sandy chuckled. "It's not even you're baby! Is it?"

"Sandy! We really aren't in the mood for a fight!" Nigel shouted to him.

Sandy shrugged. "Go home then!"

Nigel shook his head. "We're not going back without Tyson!...He's one of the team now."

Kuki's eyes softened as she looked at Nigel and smiled. He was glaring back up at Sandy, so didn't notice. She then turned her gaze back to the marriage addict in front of her.

"If you want the kid. You'll have to come and get him." Sandy replied, an evil glint in his eyes.

Wally stepped forward, hastily accepting the challenge. "Bring it on bucket boy!"

Wally ran forward towards the door, his teammates followed him.

However, they skidded to a halt as they reached the edge of a motte.

"What the crud!" Wally exclaimed. "There used to be a bridge here!"

Sandy laughed evilly. "I had a little construction done."

Wally growled. "Lower the drawbridge you coward!"

Sandy shook his head. "No way! You want to get over here, get over yourself!"

"Looks like we're swimming." Nigel sighed, removing his shoes and putting his towel aside.

Wally dipped a toe in the water...it was so cold!

"S...S...swim?" He stuttered nervously.

Nigel glanced at him. "We'll open it for you when we get in."

Wally nodded and watched as his teammates dived into the water. He grabbed the wrist of his best friend before she jumped in.  
"Be careful okay." He said quietly.

Kuki nodded. "You too."

"Hey! Knave! Back away from the maiden and fight like a man!" Sandy yelled with bitterness in his voice.

Wally sighed irritably as he looked up at him coldly.  
Kuki turned and dived into the water. Wally stared after her.

"Numbuh 4!" He heard Nigel yell from an arrow loop window. Wally looked up at him.  
"We've tried to lower the drawbridge but it's too stiff, you'll have to wait there! I'm sorry."

Wally's jaw dropped. "What! You guys are gonna fight while I'm stuck out here?"

"I'm sorry Numbuh 4, there's not much else we can do." Nigel replied. "Don't worry, I doubt this will be long or eventful."

Wally pouted. "Fine. I'm going to get an ice cream."

…

While the other teammates took care of the knights, Kuki ran up the stairs to the top of the castle where Sandy was.

"Sandy!" She shouted as she saw him.

Sandy gave her a look of disgust. "A lady shouldn't show so much bare skin so willingly."  
He told her, glancing at her bikini.

"Sandy, give me Tyson. Now!" Kuki demanded.

Sandy took a step back as he shook his head. "I've grown to like him. He'd make a pretty good kings jester."

Kuki shook her head. "No, give him to me."

"You want him? You'll have to come and get him." Sandy beamed. Suddenly turning and running. Kuki ran after him.

"Get back here!" She yelled angrily.

Sandy cackled as he ran. However, he tripped and fell against the wall. Kuki screamed as Tyson fell over the edge. She shoved Sandy aside and leant over the edge as she watched the child fall.

…

Wally came back from the ice cream van licking his ice cream when he saw a small figure fall over the edge of the castle. He gasped as he saw what it was.

"Tyson!" He whispered.

He charged forward, praying that the baby didn't go into the water. Luckily, Tyson was falling too far over to fall into the motte. Wally was so close to him now. He leapt forward, catching the child in mid air and landing in a forward roll, clutching Tyson to his chest to stop him getting hurt. When they stopped rolling, Wally looked at Tyson who babbled happily. He then looked up at the castle to see a relived Kuki.

…

Kuki sighed as she watched Wally caring for Tyson. She closed her eyes, recovering from the shock of seeing the child being thrown over the wall.

"Well...If I can't have my jester...then I'll just have to have my bride!" Sandy stated.

Kuki gasped as Sandy ran towards her. She stepped back, the sand of the wall crumbled and she fell down.

"No! Numbuh 3!" She heard Wally call.

The speed of her fall made her feel as if she couldn't breathe. She saw herself getting closer and closer to the water. She suddenly felt a stinging pain on her stomach and guessed that she'd hit the water. Then, everything went black.

…

As Kuki awoke again, she opened her eyes. Her blurry vision slowly corrected to see a blond leaning over her.

"Wally?" She muttered.

The blond gave a worried look. His hair and body was soaked. Water dripped from the tips of his hair onto his face.  
"Numbuh 3, look at me, don't go back to sleep."

Kuki saw her friends lean over her before she slowly closed her eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** I forgot to put the subheading up on the last chapter, just so you know, it was supposed to be ****Day 5: Kidnapped**

**Day 6: Family photos**

Kuki felt a hand slowly gliding down her cheek. She flickered her eyes in attempt to open them and the hand left her face. When she opened her eyes she saw Wally.

"Numbuh 3, you're awake!" Wally jumped.

Kuki gave a weak smile and sat up a little.  
"Are you alright?" Wally asked.

Kuki nodded. She looked around.  
"Where am I?"

"KND moonbase hospital." Wally replied.

Kuki looked around the room as the surroundings became more and more familiar to her.  
"Where's Tyson?" She suddenly asked.

Wally looked around, the KND nurse came in.  
"Where's Tyson?" Kuki repeated. "Was he okay when he fell?"

"He's in the other room, I'll go get him." The nurse said with a smile as she walked out.

Wally turned back and nodded with a small smile. "He was fine, he was just a little shaken."

"Here he is." The girl said as she walked back into the room. Tyson in her arms. "You want to hold him."

Kuki nodded excitedly. The nurse put the child into Kuki's arms. Wally sat on the bed next to Kuki's pillow as he looked down at the small boy.  
Kuki bobbed Tyson up and down as she cradled him. Wally ran his fingers through Tyson's hair, something then urged him to lean down above Kuki, sniffing in her strawberry scent. The temptation of the strawberry was too much. Kuki's fall scared him to death and now he was so relieved she was okay. He leant further, pressing his nose to the crown of Kuki's head, his lips followed and went to rest on her temple.

Surprised by his actions, Kuki looked up to see what he was doing. Wally jumped and moved back slightly before his lips met hers. They were around an inch from each other, their eyes met. Kuki smiled, Wally copied. They slowly leant in and kissed softly.

_FLASH_

Kuki and Wally pulled apart to see Hoagie in the doorway.  
"Aww, happy families. That's going on the Christmas cards." Hoagie gushed.

Wally gave an angry sigh and sat back. Kuki bit her lip as she blushed and looked down at Tyson.

"Leave them Numbuh 2!" Nigel rolled his eyes as the others walked in. "How are you Numbuh 3?"

Kuki nodded. "Fine thanks."

"You gave us a scare girl!" Abby stated.

Kuki blinked a few times. "What actually happened? All I remember was before Tyson fell and Wally caught him."

"Sandy freaked out and tried to grab you." Hoagie informed her. "You got out of his grip but the sand broke when you fell against it."

"Yes, all we heard was Numbuh 4 calling your name, then looked and saw you fall into that motte." Nigel added. "Then before we could get down to help you, Numbuh 4 had put Tyson aside and dived in after you."

Kuki gasped. "But...you...you can't swim."

Wally blushed. "Yeah, I kind've forgot about that before I jumped in."

Kuki gave a small giggle. She stared back at Wally who was scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
Sensing the awkward silence, Abby decided to give the two a little privacy.  
"Come on guys, Numbuh 5 wants to hit the soda machines."

The three walked out of the room, leaving Wally, Kuki and Tyson in the private ward. 

"You want to hold him?" Kuki asked.

Wally nodded. "Sure."  
He took Tyson in his arms and looked down at him.

"...so...what happened when you got into the water?" Kuki asked shyly.

Wally shrugged. "...well, I jumped in and when I hit the water, I...kind of froze...then I realised that I couldn't swim...so I struggled and panic when I realised that I was starting to sink...I went under the water and got so far down but then...I remembered that you were still in there and just...forgot about drowning...I managed to find you, pull us both up and swim back to the sand."

Kuki blinked. "That's so sweet."

Wally looked back at her and gave a shy smile with his rosy red cheeks. "Well, that's me."

"Yeah." Kuki chuckled back. Sitting up fully and kissing Wally on the cheek.

A minute of silence followed as the two sat and watched Tyson contently.

"How're you feeling?" Wally asked, handing Tyson back to Kuki.

"Good." Kuki replied.

Wally nodded and smiled. "They said you could come home if you were strong enough when you woke up. You feel strong enough to get up and find the guys?"

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, will you help me up?"

Wally beamed and stood up, he then took Tyson and held him with one arm as he used the other to help Kuki up and support her out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 7: Letting Go**

The next day, Kuki awoke to Tyson's wailing in his chair. She sighed and got out of bed, picking him up.  
"Hey mister. What's up?" She asked him. Glancing over at her clock. 6:55am. "Wow, you've let me sleep in a little. I guess your hungry."

Tyson gargled in agreement and Kuki took him into the kitchen, serving him his food. She then took him into the main area and switched the television on. Relaxing as she and Tyson watched the early morning cartoons.  
An hour went by before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Wally stood in the doorway, he scratched his head sleepily and gave a her a shy smile.

"Hi." He said.

Kuki beamed back at him. "Morning."

Wally walked over and looked over the couch to see Tyson staring up at him curiously.  
"Hey buddy." Wally smiled, ruffling his hair.

Tyson made an attempt to hit him in protest but Wally moved to quickly. Wally chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

Kuki watched him as he prepared himself some toast and jam. He then came and sat next to her in the couch as he took a bite of his breakfast.  
Kuki gave a mischievous smile as she leant over and took a slice of his toast.

"Hey!" Wally protested, his mouth half full.

Kuki giggled. "I haven't had anything yet, I've been watching Tyson."

Wally rolled his eyes playfully and subtly moved a little closer to her. She began to eat the toast and glanced back at him.  
Wally swallowed his last mouthful and grabbed the remote. "I hate this show."  
He flicked the channel. Tyson began to cry, glaring at Wally.

"What? It's crud!" Wally argued with the child.

Tyson replied by wailing louder.

"Fine!" Wally groaned, flipping the channel back again and throwing the remote aside in defeat.

Kuki giggled as Tyson happily watched the pictures on screen and swayed with the music.  
Wally looked at her and discreetly placed his elbow closest to her on the back of the couch.  
"How're you feelin'?" He asked her, slowly spreading his arm out.

"Good thanks." Kuki smiled back, not noticing how his hand was now moving closer to her shoulder.

Wally smiled. "Good, you get much sleep?"

Kuki nodded again. "He slept through all night so I did too."

She jumped as she felt Wally's arm drape over her shoulder. She gave a small grin and rested her head on him. Kuki then placed her arm around his waist and snuggled up to him. She then gave a giggle as she pinched his arm and made him jump.

"What are you doing?" Wally moaned, leaning his head back.

Kuki sat up and looked down at him. "Trying to make you laugh, or at least smile...you're so grumpy. Come on! Laugh!"

She jabbed at him playfully with her finger. He chuckled and began to tickle her back. "Not going to work."

Kuki giggled and fell back as Wally continuously tickled her. Wally stopped and Kuki's giggling began to decrease. She looked up at him and he stared back down at her. They slowly moved to brush lips but were interrupted.

"Dadda!" Tyson shouted.

The two looked up at him.  
"Tyson? You spoke!" Kuki exclaimed. She and Wally sat up and Kuki picked him up.

"Dadda!" Tyson repeated, holding his arms out towards Wally."

Kuki chuckled. "He wants dadda."

Wally shook his head. "I'm...I'm not..."

Kuki placed Tyson onto Wally's lap. Tyson chuckled and pulled Wally's hair.  
"Ow! Hey quit it tyke!" Wally tried to scold but couldn't help but smile.

"You're such a great dad." Kuki giggled, coming behind the couch and wrapping her arms around him. She then pecked him on the cheek.

Wally sighed. "I'm not a dad."

"What do you mean?" Kuki asked.

Wally placed Tyson aside and looked up at her. "We're twelve years old. We're hardly old enough to be parents. I hate to admit it but Numbuh 1 was right. We can hardly look after ourselves."

Kuki sighed and tightened her grip around him. "Either way, you're great with Tyson."

There was a knock on the door. Kuki stood up and answered it.  
"Oh, hey Mr Sanders." Kuki smiled.

"Hello Kuki." Mr Sanders beamed at her. "I just came to say I was back and thanks for looking after my cats and sorting my mail. Oh and changing those flowers, you didn't have to do that...here, this...is for you."

He flicked through his wallet and handed Kuki $12.

"Wow, thanks Mr Sanders." Kuki beamed. "Um, I need to tell you something."

Mr Sanders looked up at her with a smile. "What?"

"...I ate some of your cereal when I was there, sorry." Kuki sighed.

Mr Sanders chuckled. "Kuki, you know I don't mind about that. Thanks anyway, I'll see you later."

Kuki closed the door and turned around.  
"Didn't you tell him about Tyson?" Wally asked.

Kuki sighed and sat next to him. "...I can't he's...he's one of us now."

"You should have told him Kuki." Wally shook his head.

"Told who what?" Nigel asked as he walked in.

"Mr Sanders just got back." Kuki sighed. "I didn't tell him about Tyson."

"Oh." Nigel said quietly as he sat down on the couch. Abby and Hoagie walked through the door to find out the contents of the conversation.

"...well, Tyson's like a member of the KND now...he's proved himself worthy." Nigel shrugged.

Wally shook his head. "Kuki, he's not your kid. He's Mr Sanders'. He needs to know."  
Wally placed Tyson back into Kuki's lap.

"Dadda!" Tyson moaned reaching for Wally again.

Kuki sighed and stared around the room. Her best friends watched her.  
She sighed and nodded. Standing up as she held Tyson close.

"I'll take him home." She said quietly.

She walked out of the tree house, leaving it silent as the kids exchanged anxious glances.

"Kuki!" Kuki spun around to see her friends. She smiled as they approached her.

"You forgot his stuff." Wally stated. Kuki scanned the items in her friends hands. Abby held the baby food. Hoagie had the baby seat. Nigel had the diapers. Wally held the toy monkey.  
Kuki smiled up at them and spun around, continuing to walk alongside her friends.

They finally reached Mr Sanders' house. Kuki walked down to the door and knocked loudly.  
Mr Sanders opened the door and smiled. "Hey Kuki."

"Mr Sanders, this is Tyson...he's your son." Kuki bit her lip as she held Tyson up. Tyson stared at him and hid his face on Kuki's collarbone when Mr Sanders stared at him.

"He came with this note." Kuki said, rummaging through her pocket to find the note that Tyson came with. "It was just him and this note on your doorstep."

"Wow..." Mr Sanders scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "...you guys have been looking after him?"

"For seven days." Wally nodded, stepping forward.

Mr Sanders reached out and Kuki placed Tyson into his arms. Tyson wriggled in confusion.  
"Dadda!" Tyson muttered, holding his arms out to Wally.

"This is your dadda now kid." Wally sighed, ruffling his hair.

Kuki bit her lip. "Well, we'd better...go...now...bye...be good Tyson."

The team handed Mr Sanders the baby objects and turned around, walking down the pathway.  
"Oh." Wally stopped, running back to Mr Sanders' doorway and pulling out a case from his hoodie. "Put this on if he gets restless. He loves this."

"Toy story 3." Mr Sanders read it and smiled.

Wally gave a grin. "Ever watched it?"

Sanders shook his head. "I've seen the first one."

Wally chuckled. "You've missed out, it's great. Watch it with him."

Mr Sanders nodded. "Thanks kid."

Wally nodded and walked back to join his friends.

"Kuki!" Mr Sanders shouted. The kids all turned to look at him.  
"I might need a babysitter or five every now and then!"

Kuki beamed and nodded, exchanging glances with the team. "That'd be great. We'd love to."

They then got back to the tree house and sat on the couch.  
"At least it's not a total goodbye." Abby smiled.

Nigel nodded. "Like I said, I think he'll make a worthy KND member."

"Yeah but I'll miss not having him around." Hoagie sighed.

"Are you kidding!" Wally joked. "We all get a decent nights sleep."

Kuki stayed silent. Wally glanced at her and placed an arm behind her.  
"hey, I'm kidding. We'll miss him...but he'll be happy. Anyway, you'll be a great mum someday."

Kuki smiled and leaned in kissing him lightly on the lips.  
"Whatever you say dadda."

_The End_


End file.
